Severus & Valerie
by Sarah-Oconell
Summary: La irrupción de una nueva profesora de DCAO hara que el mundo de Severus Snape se convulsione desde los cimientos.
1. La Carta

**_Primera Parte  
La carta._**

**Nota:** ningúno de los personajes de este fan fiction me pertenecen, a excepción de Valerie Oconell y Sarah Oconell. Todo lo demás, lugares incluidos pertenecen a J.K.Rowling. 

No creo que sea apto para menores de 13 años.

Martes, 2 de Septiembre

Pit, pit, pit, pit, pit, pit, pit, pit, pit, pit, pit, pit, pit, pit, pit, pit, pit, pit, pit, pit, pit, pit.

Otra vez el jodido despertador esta dando el coñazo. Daría cualquier cosa por poder apagarlo, darme la vuelta y seguir durmiendo tranquilamente. Pero no puedo, tengo un día lleno de clases por delante. Podría decir que me encuentro mal, y que no puedo dar clase hoy, pero Albus seguramente me mataría. No, no puedo hacerle eso.

Así que me ducho, me visto y salgo de mi despacho con rumbo al Gran Comedor. Es el primer día del curso y se nota. Los pasillos están plagados de amigos que se reencuentran, de compañeros de clase que se cuentan sus vacaciones unos a otros. En eso si que me dan envidia los estudiantes, ellos en verano han estado descansando. Yo en cambio, no he dejado de hacer cosas para la orden, que, por raro que parezca sigue en funcionamiento como una ayuda supletoria para los aurores.

Lo que menos me apetece en el mundo es tener que dar clase ahora, y ¡además a quinto!.

Tras desayunar y leer el periódico, lo único que me llega con el correo, me vuelvo a mi despacho a preparar la primera clase del día. A primera hora tenia clase con el quinto curso de Slytherin y Gryffindor. Al menos podré resarcirme quitándole unos cuantos puntos a Gryffindor. Pero aún así, es la clase que menos me apetece de todo el día, por que en ella se encuentra Sarah Oconell. Es cierto que es la alumna más brillante de pociones de todo Hogwarts actualmente, pero también es la hija de Valerie Oconell. No es que tenga nada contra la niña por que además pertenece a Slytherin, pero no tengo un buen recuerdo de su madre, y eso siempre influye. Valerie Oconell es la única mujer a la que he amado en mi vida, pero eso fue hace muchos años, cuando el Señor Oscuro estaba en la cumbre de su poder. Parece imposible que nadie fuera feliz durante ese tiempo, pero para mí fue la única época de mi vida en la que lo he sido. Pero Valerie descubrió que era mortifago y me dejó; bueno, más bien debería decir que desapareció de la faz de la tierra, por que por más que intente buscarla no lo conseguí. Al final, pensé que estaba muerta, y lo seguía pensando hasta hace cinco años cuando Sarah Oconell entró en Hogwarts. Poco antes de empezar el curso Minerva me llamó a su despacho y me dijo: _"Creo que deberías ver esto Severus"_a la vez que me entregaba la ficha de una alumna que iba a entrar ese año. Cuando lo ví no me lo podía creer. Era el vivo retrato de su madre, solo que con el pelo y los ojos negros. Levante la cabeza de la ficha y le pregunté a Minerva: _"¿Está viva?". _Minerva me dio un sobre cerrado con el sello de la familia Oconell, a la vez que me decía: _"Me pidió que te diera esto". _Pero yo jamás abrí ese sobre. Cuando llegué a mi despacho lo guardé en el fondo de un cajón y ahí esta aún. Así que lo único que sabía del gran amor de mi vida era que estaba viva.

El timbre que señala el comienzo de la primera hora de clase fue lo que me saco de mis pensamientos y me devolvió a la realidad. Hice acopio de todas mis fuerzas y me dirigí a la mazmorra que tenia por clase.

Mientras camino por los pasillos me cruzo con muchos estudiantes que llegan tarde a clase. Antes de entrar en mi clase me detengo y escucho el murmullo de voces que, en cuanto cruzo el umbral de la puerta desaparecen. Y allí está ella, sentada tranquilamente en un pupitre sacando sus libros. Dios, es igual que su madre. No comprendo como nadie se ha dado cuenta de que minusvaloró, adrede, su trabajo. En fin, ella nunca se ha quejado, así que...Supongo que su madre antes de entrar en el colegio le avisó que eso podría pasar.

Bueno, se acabó, a dar la clase, ya esta bien de tanta ñoñeria y tanto recuerdo inútil.

_Madrugada del 5 de Septiembre, Viernes._

Las seis menos cuarto de la mañana y yo sin poder dormirme aún. No se si aceptar la proposición de Dumbledore. Solo sería un año, y a mi nunca se me ha dado mal dar clases, y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en el colegio era mi asignatura favorita.... Además Albus está en un aprieto, me lo ha pedido como favor personal.... No puedo fallarle se esa manera, pero es que... no puedo enfrentarme a Severus, y le tendría que ver todos los días del curso, pero..................

Oh Dios, se acabó, tengo que tomar una decisión ya. Tengo que darle la respuesta a Albus mañana. Puffff...................... No les puedo dejar otro día más sin profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.................................................... Ya está, acepto, me da igual Severus, como si se tira desde lo alto de una torre............ Vale, no es verdad pero.................................................. Uah, que sueño. No, no puedo dormirme aún. Tengo que escribir a Albus.

Me levanto de la cama y me siento en mi mesa de trabajo. Sacó un folio, la pluma y la tinta y me dispongo a escribir:

_**Querido Albus.**_

_**Finalmente he decidido aceptar tu oferta para....**_

No, no, no, no. A ver que tal esto:

_**Querido Albus:**_

_**Tras muchas horas barajando la posibilidad de.......**_

NO, NO, NO, NO, Y NO.

Vale, solo es una carta, Valerie, tu puedes.... ¡Dios mío, ya incluso hablo sola!:

_**Querido Albus:**_

_**Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en contestarte, pero finalmente me he decidido ha aceptar el puesto de profesora de DCAO, que me ofreciste. El Sábado (mañana) por la mañana llegare a la estación de Hogsmade a eso de las 12:30. ¿Podrías enviar a alguien a buscarme?**_

_**Muchas Gracias, y lamento mucho el retraso. **_

_**Ate: Valerie Oconell**_

Y ahora a dormir........

MMMMM........¿Qué hora es?........ MIERDA!!!!!!!!!!!

SON LAS 7 Y AÚN NO HE HECHO LA MALETA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

NO VOY A LLEGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

QUE NO CUNDA EL PANICO.....Creo que aún recuerdo ese hechizo para meter todo el contenido del armario en una maleta. ¿Cómo era? A, sí. Ya está maleta lista. Ahora me voy a la ducha y luego corriendo a King's Cross.

Fiu, he llegado justita. Bueno, ahora a recuperar las horas de sueño perdidas.

¿No podía venir nadie a por el nuevo profesor de DCAO? No, tenia que venir yo. Parece que Albus lo haya hecho a mala leche, sabe perfectamente que me encantaría ocupar ese puesto. Bueno, al menos en cinco minutos sabré quien es el nuevo profesor de DCAO. Ah, ya está entrando el tren en el anden. Menos mal que he venido diez minutos antes, porque sino sea quien sea tendría que haber estado esperando. Ah, ahí est....No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, estoy desvariando. Vamos Severus, no es más que una alucinación. No, no es ninguna alucinación y definitivamente Albus me ha enviado a mí aposta. Dios, no me puedo enfrentar a ella ahora. Maldita sea. Me ha visto. Ya no puedo echar a correr hacia Hogwarts, tengo que aguantar y sobre todo reunir toda mi sangre fría.

-Severus.... eh....

-No te molestes Valerie. No sabia que tú eras la nueva profesora de DCAO.

-Si, bueno, es que, en el ultimo momento el primer candidato no pudo, así que Albus me llamó y me pidió por favor que aceptase. Y no pude rechazarlo.

-Ah. ¿Vamos?.

-Si, claro.

Maldita sea ¿por qué ella, por que Valerie?

En cuanto lleguemos al colegio voy a ir a hablar con Albus. ¿Por que coño se lo ha tenido que pedir a ella, por que? Y, joder, ella sabía perfectamente que yo trabajo aquí, ¿por qué cojones ha aceptado?,¿Es que no le molesta? Después de no dar señales de vida durante quince años, no creo que una de las razones que le han empujado a aceptar este trabajo sea que yo trabajé aquí; más bien lo lógico sería que eso le haya echado atrás. Desde luego no se la ve muy contenta ahora mismo.

Esta guapísima, parece como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.........PERO QUE COÑO ESTOY PENSANDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...................................ELLA ES EL ENEMIGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!.

Vale, mejor pensemos en otra cosa..... por ejemplo en el montón de deberes de vacaciones que tengo encima de mi mesa. Si, ese es un pensamiento lo suficientemente pesimista como para dejar de pensar en Valerie.

Mierda! Otra vez estoy pensando en ella. Joder, la voy a tener que ver todos los días. Como siga así me voy a volver loco, o peor aún me voy a enamorar de ella otra vez. No sería muy difícil, a fin de cuentas ya lo hice una vez. Hace quince años habría dado la vida por ella, pero ahora...ahora las cosas son muy diferentes, y dudo mucho que ella algún día me pueda perdonar, o que yo la perdone a ella.

Ah, ya hemos llegado al castillo. Gracias a Dios.

-La contraseña del despacho del director es _Zumo de Pomelo_. ¿Sabes llegar?- le dije todo lo fríamente que pude.

-Si, gracias Severus

-Bien, ahora si me disculpas, tengo deberes que corregir

Vale, y ahora a por esa pila de deberes.

Bueno, al menos los de Granger y los de la _hijita_ de Valerie no voy a tener que leérmelos. Granger habrá hecho unos tres pergaminos más de lo que les pedí y Oconell lo habrá hecho perfecto, así que un nueve a cada una y fuera. Joder, otra vez se ha acabado la tinta, a ver... No, en este cajón ya no queda.... en este tampoco.... por favor, no me digas que me he quedado sin tinta roja.... con este maldito taco de deberes.......pufff.......espera, en el último cajón a veces tenía de repuesto...ah, si, aquí hay... un momento, ¿que es esto? ¿Una carta?.... es la carta de Valerie que me dio Minerva hace cinco años!.... aún sigue aquí..... mmm... tal vez debería abrirla.... con Valerie aquí.... pero ahora no, tengo que corregir los deberes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Severus no podía haber estado más frío. Seguramente se deshiciera de la carta nada más entregarse la Minerva. Supongo que tendré que ir a hablar con él, pero no querrá escucharme. ¡¡Menudo añito me espera!!!

- Zumo de Pomelo -.Siempre me he preguntado ¿ por qué es este pajarraco el que guarda la entrada al despacho del director?. Tendré que preguntárselo algún día a Albus.

-Pasa Valerie, por favor -.¡¿Cómo sabe que estoy aquí?! ¡SI NISIQUIERA HE LLAMADO A LA PUERTA!

-Buenos días Albus-

-Muchas gracias por venir Valerie, por favor, sienta te. Espero que Severus no te haya causado muchas molestias-.

-Más bien soy yo la que espera no haberle causado muchas molestias a él...

-Ah, casi se me olvida. Tus maletas ya están en tu despacho.. Es el mismo que cuando tu estudiabas aquí. Te acompañaría, pero tengo muchísimo trabajo; además supongo que querrás instalarte tranquila. ¿ Crees que podrías pasarte a las seis para que hablemos sobre las clases? -

-Si, claro Albus. No quiero importunarte más. ¿ Hasta la hora de comer?

-Exacto. Hasta luego profesora Oconell.

_Lunes, 8 de Septiembre._

Hoy es mi primer día de clase, claro, como profesora. Estoy nerviosisima. Venga, tranquilidad. Me va a salir muy bien. Tengo todas las clases planeadas. No puede pasar nada malo. Voy a dar las clases tranquilamente. Soy una buena profesora, aunque mi estomago no piense lo mismo. Tengo que comer algo, porque no voy a comer hasta las dos. Aunque sea solo una tostada, pero tengo que desayunar algo... No puedo, me voy a mi despacho. No soporto más esto.

Vale, ya están aquí. Calma y tranquilidad. Vamos allá.

-Buenos días. Bueno, lo primero que debería hacer es presentarme. Mi nombre es Valerie Oconell y este curso voy a ser vuestra profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Tengo entendido que no habéis tenido muy buenas experiencias con vuestros últimos profesores de esta asignatura. Claro, si exceptuamos a Remus -.

-¿Se refiere al Licántropo?- ¡¿quien el es el imbecil que ha dicho eso?!... ah, como no, Malfoy.

-Señor Malfoy, si quiere durar en mi clase más de cinco minutos le recomiendo que se atenga a las dos únicas normas que yo pongo en mis clases: respetará a sus compañeros y a sus profesores, a todos. Estas dos reglas valen para todos. Ah, y... preferiría que me tutearais. Yo desde luego os voy a tutear a vosotros.

-MMMMM..... ¿Por donde iba?... a, sí. Bien, yo quiero que en mis clases, además de aprender os lo paséis bien, por que si no se pueden hacer eternas. Así que guardad la pluma, el pergamino, el libro y la varita. Solo tenéis que atender.  
Hoy vamos a repasar las maldiciones imperdonables. En las próximas clases daremos el patronus, y estaremos todo el tiempo que haga falta con él. Hasta que os salga medianamente decente. Señor Potter... ¿puedo llamarte Harry?-.

-Si, claro -. Dios, es igual que James.

-¿Quiénes de aquí dieron clase contigo el año anterior?-.

-Eh... Hermione, Ron y Neveille.

-Vale, vosotros cuatro me ayudareis con las clases. Y ahora con las maldiciones imperdonables. Parvati,¿ cuales son?......

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

-.... Ya se ha terminado la clase. El próximo día empezamos con los patronus. Hasta entonces -. Pues tampoco se me ha dado tan mal...

-Valerie...

-Ah, hola Albus.

-¿Qué tal tu primera clase? Los alumnos salían encantados.

-A resultado más fácil de lo que creía. Pero Albus... sigo creyendo que deberías volver a abrir el Club del Duelo.

-Si tu estas dispuesta a dar las clases.... por mi estupendo.

-¡Si!. ¡Si lo estoy!-.

-Estupendo, hablaré con Severus-.

-¡¿Con Severus?!.... ¿POR QUÉ?!-.

-Pues porque él va a ser el otro profesor que va a dar las clases. ¿Te molesta mucho?

-No, no, no-. SI, SI, SI. Mierda, ahora se va a cabrear más. Y no va a querer. Bueno, yo tampoco quiero... Joder!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¡¿QUEEE?!. Estas de broma, ¿verdad Albus?

-No Severus, hablo muy en serio -.

-Pero...Albus... no me puedes hacer esto... no puedo... ¡NO CON ELLA! -.

-Ella no se resistió -.

-Me parece muy bien Albus, pero... ¡¿por qué yo?! -.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Tu ya has dado clases de Duelo. Ella no. Necesita tu ayuda. Al contrario que tú ella lo comprendió.

-Albus, es que no lo comprendes, maldita sea, NO PUEDO TRABAJAR CON ELLA -.

-Pues no, no lo comprendo Severus -.

-Albus: ¡¡a ti no te abandonó la mujer de la que estabas enamorado!! -.

-Severus, ¡eso fue hace quince años! Por amor de dios, ya eres un adulto, deberías haber superado eso hace mucho -.

-¿COMO QUIERES QUE LO SUPERE? ¡DURANTE ONCE AÑOS PARA MI HA ESTADO MUERTA! Y LO SIGUIENTE QUE SUPÉ DE ELLA ES QUE SU HIJA ESTABA EN SLYTHERIN -.

-Eres injusto con ella. Tu también le hiciste mucho daño-.

-Si Albus, pero estuve cinco años buscándola -.

-Lo sé Severus, yo estuve a tu lado esos cinco años. Pero sigo sin comprender por que no le das otra oportunidad -.

-No puedo Albus -.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-Porque nunca se ha molestado en intentar siquiera hablar conmigo, y yo he estado once años torturándome por ella. Y... porque en el fondo sigo enamorado de ella.... -. Se acabó, ya esta, ya lo he dicho.

-...Lo sé, Severus, lo sé. Pero en una cosa te has confundido, cuando ella se enteró de que había cometido un error intento pedirte perdón. Severus no me mires con esa cara, por que es verdad. ¿O es que no te acuerdas de la carta que te dio Minerva?-.

-La... La... ¿la Carta?-.

-Si, Severus, la carta. Severus, por favor, necesito que des las clases de Duelo. Los alumnos las necesitan. Valerie no las puede dar sola, y nadie más puede. Por favor...

-Esta bien, Albus. Tu ganas. Daré las clases

-Muchas gracias Severus, ahora si me disculpas, tengo que irme -.....

La carta... estaba en uno de estos cajones, Estoy seguro. La vi cuando estaba buscando tinta para poder seguir corrigiendo los deberes. Maldita sea, tiene que estar en alguna parte. Tendría que estar en este cajón, pero no está. Joder... Espera, puede estar en este otro, a fin de cuentas es donde guardo los "recuerdos". No, esto no es, esto tampoco, esto... ¿qué es esto?...¡La foto de Valerie!. Se la hice el día de su cumpleaños... Dios, está igual que ahora. No ha cambiado nada... No, ahora no es momento de recordar. Tengo que encontrar la puta carta. Ah, aquí está. Gracias a Dios.... No se si leerla... Tal vez sea demasiado tarde... O tal vez no.

_Querido Severus:_

_Me extraña mucho que estés leyendo esta carta. Supuse que te habrías deshecho de ella. _

_Se que nunca olvidaras lo que te he hecho. Desaparecer sin volver a dar señales de vida durante once años... no es algo que se pueda perdonar fácilmente. Pero tampoco lo es para mí perdonar que me mintieras. _

_Severus, el objetivo de esta carta no es otro que logres comprenderme. Todo esto ocurrió hace once años y entonces las cosas eran muy diferentes. Cuando descubrí que eras un mortigafo me sentí traicionada, y me desmoroné. Eras lo único que me quedaba en el mundo, y ya no podía confiar en ti. Además, no se si lo recuerdas pero hacía apenas unos meses que los Lestrange habían asesinado a mis padres, así que me quede sola. Estaba muy asustada. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, y lo hice. _

_Hace un mes le llegó la carta de Hogwarts a mi hija Sarah, junto con una carta dirigida a mí de Minerva. Me contó que después de que mataran a mis padres tu te habías pasado a nuestro bando y que te habías ofrecido a espiar a tus ex compañeros. No lo supe hasta hace un mes Severus, por eso durante estos últimos once años no he querido saber nada de ti._

_Espero que algún día me perdones Severus, y estaré esperando ese día._

_Aún tengo muchas cosas que decirte, que no considero apropiadas para una carta._

_Ate: Valerie Oconell_


	2. Conversacion en el despacho

_**Segunda Parte**_

_**Conversación en el despacho**_

_Miércoles, 1 de Octubre_

Al lector le parecerá increíble que ahora de repente pasemos a contar nuestra historia desde el punto de vista de un mero espectador, pero pronto comprenderá que sino era prácticamente imposible narrar los acontecimientos que me dispongo a relatarle. Aunque, de igual modo transcribiremos algunos de los pensamientos de nuestros personajes, encerrados en -"," .

"Mierda, mierda, mierda y mierda. ¿Es que no puedo tener peor suerte, joder?. ¿Por que coño tiene que ser el primer día de clase de duelo el puto aniversario del día en que Valerie se largó?. Todos los años me ponía bastante irritable, pero esta vez va a ser peor, mucho peor. ¡Nos solo voy a tener que cruzármela por los pasillos, sino que además voy a tener que dar una clase con ella!. No me gustaría estar en el pellejo de Potter, por que él va a ser el que peor parado va a salir, sin contar con Valerie, claro. Supongo que a ella no le hará mucha más gracia que a mí. Bueno, creo que es hora de desayunar, mis tripas ya se están quejando". Y tras pensar esto Severus Snape se dirigió, más irritado que nunca, hacía el Gran Comedor.

Paralelamente, en el tercer piso, en el despacho de la profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras encontramos a nuestra otra protagonista. Al igual que Severus ella también se ha dado cuenta de que hace quince años, un día como este, huyó del lado del único hombre al que ha amado alguna vez de verdad. Y a ella tampoco le hace mucha gracia que coincida con la primera clase de duelo que va a tener que dar junto con Severus. Pero en una cosa no coinciden, y es que nuestra protagonista, al contrario que Severus, no esta para nada cabreada. No, a ella le ha invadido un sentimiento de infinita tristeza, que mezclado con la culpabilidad y el remordimiento que desde hace cinco años sentía cada 6 de Octubre, habían hecho que se pasara la noche llorando. Ahora, frente al espejo del cuarto de baño esta tratando de que no se note que ha pasado la noche en vela. Pero, por mucho maquillaje anti-ojeras que se eché, sus ojos seguirán delatando su pequeña aventura nocturna. Pero ella sigue batallando por ganar una batalla que sabe esta perdida de antemano. Sus ojos siempre han demostrado abiertamente lo que sentía.

"Vamos, vamos, tengo que tener algo entre todos estos botes de pintura que pueda disimular que me he pasado toda la noche llorando, porque no pienso darle el gusto a Severus de verme as". Y mientras pensaba esto, ponía patas arriba uno de los armarios de su cuarto de baño.

Pero, hagamos una pequeña pausa. Si contáramos todo lo que ocurrió ese día de esta forma, ocuparía más de diez páginas. Así que me dispongo a resumíroslo. Nuestra protagonista y profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras, puesto que no consiguió disimular sus ojeras, ni tan poco que no se notará que había estado llorando decidió no pasar por el gran comedor, así que no desayunó, y se dirigió directamente a la clase. Dio tranquilamente sus clases sin dar muestras, al contrario que nuestro otro protagonista, de estar intranquila; pero a la hora del recreo, y a la de la comida, procuro cruzarse con Severus las menos veces posibles. Por el contrario nuestro profesor de Pociones, si que dio muestras de estar de muy mal humor, en especial con los Gryffindor; y no solo por ser su casa rival, sino porque , además, Valerie perteneció a Gryffindor. Por lo demás su comportamiento no se salió mucho de lo normal, si no contamos con que esquivaba a Valerie.

Pero llegó el momento que tanto habían temido, y tuvieron finalmente que enfrentarse el uno a otro. Y no solo eso, sino que además tenían que dar una clase entre los dos. ¿Os podéis imaginar como fue la clase?. Pues no imaginéis más, puesto que me dispongo a narrároslo.

Imaginaos la escena: el Gran Comedor predispuesto como lo estuvo la anterior vez que se dio clase de duelo. Valerie a un lado, Severus al otro. Empiezan a entrar los alumnos. Entre los dos profesores se podría cortar el aire con unas tijeras de lo tenso que está. Severus está mirando a Valerie con un odio que empieza a asustar a nuestra profesora. Por contraste Valerie mira a Severus con una ternura que empieza a rayar al profesor de Pociones. Ninguno de los dos es capaz de apartar la mirada del otro, pero el ruido que hacen los alumnos al entrar les obliga a ambos a hacerlo. Durante una fracción de segundo ambos se miraron por el rabillo del ojo, como queriendo mantener la sensación que sentían al estar mirándose otra vez el uno al otro a los ojos.

"Oh, Dios, no se como voy a poder soportar otra mirada como esa sin echarme a llorar" .

"Vamos Severus, solo te ha mirado, recomponte".

Mientras nuestros protagonistas, tras pensar esto, se sumergían en un mar de recuerdos el gran comedor se fue llenando poco a poco. Cuando estuvo completamente lleno Valerie se forzó a si misma para salir de su ensoñación, y se dirigió a la clase.

-Bienvenidos al Club de Duelo-. La voz de Valerie suena un poco emocionada, pero consigue contener esa emoción.  
El Profesor Snape y yo seremos los encargados de dar esta materia, que, en vista de los recientes acontecimientos el profesor Dumbledore ha accedido a volver a impartir. Muy bien, ahora poneros por parejas, empezaremos con un encantamiento muy sencillo para desarmar a vuestro oponente. Se que los que estuvieron la vez anterior ya saben hacerlo, pero os pido que tengáis paciencia. Profesor Snape... ¿a la cuenta de tres?- Severus responde con un movimiento de cabeza.

Tras esto los acontecimientos se suceden muy rápidamente. Severus es más rápido que Valerie, y la desarma.

-¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer Valerie?-. Pregunta Severus con toda la malicia de la que es capaz.- Has perdido en estos quince años, antes eras tu mejor que yo.

-Y lo sigo siendo Severus- Contesta Valerie respondiendo a la provocación de Severus

-¿De veras?. Demuéstralo.

-Cuando quieras Severus

-¿Y por que no ahora?

-¿Ahora?

-Si ahora- .

Inmediatamente después de decir esto ataca a Valerie con un hechizo, esta responde con otro, y se enzarzan en un duelo que es contemplado por todos los alumnos con curiosidad. Tras diez minutos en los cuales Severus y Valerie se lanzaban hechizos bastante flojuchos el uno al otro comenzaron a lanzarse hechizos cada vez más poderosos. Finalmente Valerie vence a Severus, dejando a este en el suelo. Como gesto de cortesía la vencedora le tiende la mano al vencido para ayudarle a levantarse. Severus mira con cara de asco a Valerie y se levanta sin siquiera mirar la mano que la profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras le tendía. Severus mira a todos los alumnos que estaban en el gran comedor y dice.

-Practiquen el hechizo de desarme -.

-Eh... Severus...- dice Valerie en voz baja. Severus la mira con desprecio y se aleja.

Como podéis imaginaros a Severus le afecto mucho a su orgullo el que una mujer le hubiera vencido delante de prácticamente todo el colegio. Valerie, por el contrario, pensaba que debería haberse dejado ganar, porque desde ese día Severus ni siquiera la miraba cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos. Pero para sorpresa de Valerie, una semana después del duelo le llegó con el correo una carta sin remitente. Le pareció muy extraño, pero cuando se fijó bien en el sobre descubrió que estaba abierto. Tenia un sello de cera con un escudo , pero estaba roto. El sobre no tenia nada dentro. Esto la extraño aun más, iba a preguntarle a Albus que podría ser cuando reconoció el sello de cera que sellaba la carta. No era otro que el escudo de su familia. Pero, era imposible. ¡Ella y Sarah eran los únicos miembros de la familia Oconell que seguían con vida, y el único sello con el escudo de la familia que quedaba lo tenia ella, y hacia más de veinte años que no lo utilizaba! De hecho la ultima carta en la que lo había utilizado recientemente era la que le pidió a Minerva que entregara a Severus... Podéis imaginaros que le estaba pasando por la cabeza... Tal vez Severus hubiera leído la carta... Pero, con esa mirada de odio que pone cada vez que me ve... No, no puede ser... Además seguro que se deshizo de la carta nada más darse la Minerva... Pero y si no... Si la hubiera leído... .

Mientras nuestra profesora de DCAO intentaba buscar la mirada de Severus para saber si era él el remitente de la carta, y si era así por qué se la había enviado (aunque ya hubiera sacado sus propias conclusiones), el profesor de Pociones estaba absorto en la lectura de **_El Profeta_**. Como él, más de la mitad de los alumnos, y todos los profesores estaban también absortos en su lectura. Todos claro, menos los Slytherin. Os podéis imaginar por qué. En efecto había habido otra matanza de muggles. Por supuesto los hijos de muggles eran los que estaban más preocupados. Pero esta clase de cosas ocurrían tan a menudo últimamente que ya no causaban el mismo efecto que cuando empezó a ocurrir.

Durante las semana siguiente, es decir, dos semanas después del duelo, Valerie estuvo dando vueltas al tema de la carta. No sabía que hacer. Severus la seguía tratando tan mal como siempre y no daba muestras de ser él el remitente de la carta. Y puesto que no tenía ninguna pista no sabía si ir a hablar con Severus, idea que le ponía los pelos de punta -porque sabía que saldría muy mal parada- o callarse y tragarse todos sus sentimientos.

Finalmente se decidió por ir a hablar con Severus. Se armó de valor, preparó lo que le iba a decir, se santiguó no se cuantas veces (por costumbre, no por creencia) y salió de su despacho en dirección al de Severus. Era viernes y todos los alumnos se estaban preparando para el primer partido de quidditch de la temporada, que se celebraría al día siguiente.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del despacho de Severus le asaltaron todas las dudas que había estado teniendo estos últimos días. Más de dos veces se planteo el darse la vuelta e irse a su despacho. Pero tras mucho pensar y pensar decido que no había hecho el viaje en balde y llamó a la puerta del despacho.

-Pase-. Incluso desde dentro la voz de Severus sonó desagradable.

Valerie se volvió a armar de valor (casi todo el que había reunido se le había ido con las dudas) y abrió la puerta del despacho.

La cara de Severus cuando vio a Valerie entrar por la puerta fue un autentico cuadro. Digno de Picasso, diría yo.

-Ehm... profesora Oconell...¿ Puedo preguntar a que debo su presencia?.

-Por supuesto que puede profesor Snape. Tan solo venía a preguntarle si, por casualidad, este sobre era suyo-. Mientras decía esto Valerie saco el sobre de uno de los bolsillos de su vestido.

-¿Puedo verlo?

-Si, por supuesto.- Y Valerie le tendió el sobre a Severus.

-Lamento decirle profesora Oconell que se ha equivocado. El sello es el de la familia Oconell, si ya no reconoce ni su propio escudo de armas...- Severus pronunció estas últimas palabras con toda la sorna de la que era capaz.

Valerie le arrancó el sobre de las manos y le miró fijamente.

-Lo se profesor Snape, lo se. Pero recuerdo haberle hecho llegar una carta a través de Minerva con un sobre igual que este. Lo siento si le he molestado. Buena noches profesor.- Y Valerie se dirigió hacia la puerta con una furia contenida que seguramente fuera a descargar contra la puerta al cerrarla.

-No significa que te haya perdonado Val..- Al oír estas palabras Valerie se detuvo en seco. Se le había hecho un nudo en el estomago, pero tuvo la sangre fría de cerrar la puerta y encarar a Severus. Pero en ese preciso instante en el que le miró a los ojos toda su sangre fría se fue a la mierda. Hacía quince años que nadie la llamaba Val. Normal que su sangre fría se fuese a la mierda, sobre todo si quien se lo está llamando es el hombre del que esta enamorada.

-Ve.. Veo.. que , que si que reconoces esta carta.- Valerie intento que su voz no sonará muy afectada, pero no lo consiguió. Por el contrario incluso tartamudeo.

-¡Maldita sea Valerie!.- Primero me llama Val y ahora otra vez Valerie. A ver si se aclara .- Deja ya de actuar.

-¿Tu no lo has estado haciendo desde que he entrado en tu despacho?.¿Es que acaso yo no puedo?

Severus bajó la mirada, suspiró y se armo de paciencia. Una discusión que lleva quince años de retraso nunca es fácil. Volvió a levantar la mirada y la clavo en los ojos de Valerie. Ese truco nunca le había fallado con ella. Se rendiría en un instante. Pero su trampa se volvió contra él. Es verdad que Valerie se rindió sin siquiera luchar contra la forma de mirarla de Severus, pero es que él también cayo rendido a los pies de Valerie. A fin de cuentas, llevaban quince años sin estar así, a solas. Tanto fue así que Severus abandonó su mascara, rodeó la mesa, lo único que le separaba de Valerie y se acercó a ella. En ese momento ninguno de los dos pensaba en la discusión que tenían pendiente, ni en la carta, ni en que se habían roto el corazón mutuamente. En ese instante Severus solo podía pensar en los labios de Valerie y en la distancia que había entre los suyos y los de ella, exactamente igual que Valerie.

Bueno, podéis imaginar como acabaron ¿no?. Pues si, se besaron con.. como decirlo... toda la pasión que habían estado acumulando estos últimos años. De echo, Severus, sin apartar ni un momento sus labios de los de Valerie, vació su mesa de un manotazo y subió a Valerie encima. Por supuesto nuestra profesora de DCAO que parecía tan buenecita y tan recatada, se abalanzó en la primera ocasión que tuvo a desabrochar los botones de la casaca del profesor de Pociones. Y como es lógico el tan poco se estuvo quietecito precisamente. Tras hacer... como definirlo... una investigación del "terreno" siguiendo las curvas de Valerie a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, también se dedicó a desabrochar la blusa de nuestra recatada profesora, pero aprovechando cada vez que desabrochaba un botón para hacer una investigación más profunda.

Pero existe una cosa que en ocasiones es muy molesta, como en esta, que se llama conciencia. Y la de Valerie dio la voz de alarma. Más o menos cuando Severus llenaba de besos el escote de Valerie, el pepito grillo de Valerie se puso a vocear.

"¡Pero que demonios estas haciendo!" fue lo que nuestra otra vez recatada profesora de DCAO acertó a pensar entre tanta carantoña y tanto mimo.

A duras penas consiguió hacer que Severus parara un momento. Cuando le miró a los ojos volvió a ver esa mirada de Severus que tan solo le había visto utilizar con ella. Esa mirada que expresaba en apenas dos segundos que no quería separarse de ella por nada del mundo. Y por un momento consiguió acallar a su conciencia. Pero no consiguió hacerlo por mucho tiempo y se asusto tanto que ni siquiera pudo articular palabra, solo salió corriendo del despacho dejando a Severus Snape más confuso que otra cosa. Severus trató de seguirla, pero no consiguió alcanzarla. Así que volvió a su despacho. Miró a su alrededor, suspiró y se acerco a la mesa para recoger todas las cosas y volver a ponerlas en su sitio. Cuando terminó de recoger el despacho, se sentó en su silla y abrió el penúltimo cajón; sacó todos los papeles que guardaba dentro, abrió el doble fondo y sacó una magnifica botella del mejor Whisky de malta, e hizo aparecer un vaso con dos hielos. Se sirvió una copa y se la bebió de un solo trago. Miró a su alrededor y vio, entre los papeles que acababa de sacar del cajón, la foto de Valerie que había encontrado a la vez que la ya famosa carta. Apartó la vista de la foto y se volvió a servir otra copa de Whisky. Al igual que la primera vez, se la bebió de un solo trago. Luego miró la botella, volvió a mirar la foto de Valerie y agarro la primera por el cuello para beber directamente de ella.

Pero dejemos a Severus emborracharse en paz y volvamos con Valerie. Cuando salió del despacho de Severus corrió por los pasillos para llegar a su propio despacho como si le fuera la vida en ello. Milagrosamente no se había cruzado con nadie por el pasillo, pero aunque hubiera sido así lo la habrían reconocido. Tenia el pelo completamente revuelto. Apenas si quedaba en pie una mínima parte del recogido que había llevado antes. Llevaba la blusa mal abotonada. El poco maquillaje que llevaba se le había corrido, especialmente el rimel, porque, nada más salir del despacho de Severus, se había echado a llorar. Dos churretones negros le enmarcaban la cara, indicando el camino que habían seguido las lagrimas.

Ya veis el panorama tan desolador que ha dejado la _conversación en el despacho_. Uno emborrachándose, tratando de ahogar sus penas en Whiskey; y la otra llorando desconsoladamente en su habitación.

Y ahora, volvamos a ver las cosas desde el punto de vista de los protagonistas. Después de este episodio supongo que os picará la curiosidad por saber que les pasa por la cabeza a cada uno de nuestros personajes.


	3. Confesiones

* * *

_Nota de la Autora: __este capitulo es un poco raro, pero a mi me encata; espero k no me odieis. PD: abajo hay otra mas, ya se que soy una plasta_

_**Tercera Parte**_

_Confesiones_

_Lunes ,3 de Noviembre_

Han pasado dos malditas semanas desde que fui a hablar con Severus a su despacho, y aun no consigo sacármelo de la cabeza. Como siga a así me voy a morir de cansancio. Hace dos semanas que no pego ojo, por dios: ¡QUIERO DORMIR!. Pero hasta que no hable con Severus y le cuente lo que pretendía contarle aquella noche no voy a poder dormir. Pero no puedo ir a hablar con él. No puedo. No puedo ni siquiera mirarle a la cara. Aun no se como nos las apañamos para dar las clases de Duelo, porque, por supuesto, el tampoco se atreve a mirarme a la cara. Bueno, mirarme me mira, pero con una frialdad tal que incluso, aunque parezca imposible, se supera a si mismo. Juraría que comparando como me mira a mi y como mira a Potter, podría asegurar que a Harry le mira con ternura.

Bueno se acabó, no puedo más mañana por la mañana le voy a pedir a Popy una de sus pociones para dormir. Espero que no las haga Severus, porque le creo capaz de envenenarme. De hecho, tal y como están las cosas no me extrañaría nada.

Lo que más me jode de todo esto no es que no pueda dormir, ni que las clases de Duelo sean un suplicio, ni tampoco que no pueda mirar a Severus a la cara, sino que el me mire como lo hace. Cada vez que me le cruzo por un pasillo me mira como si yo no fuera más que una mota de polvo, una grieta en la pared, un problema insignificante; y me hace mucho daño, porque sigo enamorada de él, y por que llevo dos putas semanas echándome encara por que demonios tuve que salir de su despacho. No se que habría pasado si no lo hubiera hecho; bueno si, pero me refiero a que no sé que habría pasado después, al día siguiente. Pero lo que sí sé es que como no me duerma mañana no va a haber dios quien me levante.

_&&&&&&&&_

Otra mañana más como otra cualquiera. Ay, que razón tenía Cavafis (N.A: Filosofo moderno, griego)

_A un día monótono sigue_

_otro monótono, idéntico. Ocurrir_

_lo mismo, de nuevo volverá a ocurrir_

_instantes iguales nos encuentran y nos dejan._

_Un mes pasa y trae otro mes._

_lo que viene, cualquiera fácilmente lo adivina_

_es aquella pesadez del ayer,_

_y en mañana se convierte cuando no parece ya un mañana._

...¿Y en mañana se convierte cuando no parece ya un mañana?... no estoy muy seguro..... mmm, joder, Valerie me podría resolver la duda en un instante... pero en vez de eso me pasaré toda la mañana pensándolo, hasta que me decida a ir a la biblioteca a buscar el libro... claro, si no lo tiene Valerie.

Dios, ¿es que no voy a dejar de pensar en ella ni siquiera en la ducha?... No, está claro que no; después de lo que ocurrió es imposible...

Se acabó, tengo que dejar de pensar en ella. Pero es que tengo grabado a fuego todo lo que ocurrió aquella noche... el tacto suave de su piel, su olor, el sabor de sus labios....¡BASTA.!

Ufff.. no debería haberle dado un puñetazo a la pared. Al menos he conseguido dejar de pensar en ella un instante. Vale, a ver que coño me pongo... ¿Unas polainas azules... o unas negras con la casaca negra también?. Si, eso es. Las negras.

Dejemos un momento a nuestros dos personajes principales para hacerle un poco de caso a la pequeña Sarah Oconell.

Bien, imaginaos a una chica de quince años, con la piel bastante clara, con los ojos negros, pero exactamente igual que su madre, solo que, en vez de tener el pelo castaño, como ella, con el pelo negro. Ahora mismo esta delante del espejo del cuarto de baño, peinándose. Tiene el pelo liso, bastante largo, muy por debajo de los hombros. Se está planteando que hacer con su pelo, si una trenza, dos coletas, una sola coleta o un moño...La chica es muy simpática, cariñosa e inteligente, y esa misma inteligencia es la que le ha permitido mantenerse viva siendo una Slytherin. Ella no tiene ningún amigo que sea de su misma casa. Se lleva muy bien con los Gryffinfdors de su curso. Especialmente con Ginny Weasley. Podríamos considerarla su mejor amiga.

Por eso se está planteando como recogerse el pelo, porque sabe que muchos chicos de Slytherin van tras sus pasos, y se aprovecha de ello.

Después de contaros todo esto pensareis que es una vanidosa, pero no es así. Y aunque lo fuera... ¡no ha acabado en Slytherin por que sí! Tiene bastante poco apego por las normas, es muy competitiva ( pero decentemente, no como el resto de los slytherins) y desprecia todo lo que puede y más, en vez de a los hijos de muggles, a los sangre limpia. No por no tener ningún muggle en la familia, por que ella también era sangre limpia, sino por como trataban a los que no eran como ellos. Siempre le decía a Ginny que ese rollo de los Sangre limpia era la versión del mundo mágico de los nazis ( la primera vez que se lo dijo, aparte de que Ginny se quedo a cuadros, por que era una Slytherin la que se lo estaba diciendo, le tuvo que explicar de forma breve lo que son los nazis).

Ahora comprenderéis porque no tenia ningún amigo /a de su propia casa. Aunque, por alguna extraña razón, que nunca había alcanzado a comprender, Draco Malfoy la había puesto a ella en la lista de intocables, vamos, de sus "amigos". Cuando se enteró de que lo había hecho se encaro con Malfoy y le dijo que si creía que por hacer eso ella le iba a ... no dijo exactamente eso, pero... recompensar por haberla puesto en esa lista que estaba loco. Malfoy se rió a carcajada limpia cuando se lo dijo y le soltó algo así como "Eso es lo que me gusta de ti Oconell" y siguió riéndose. Desde entonces cuando Malfoy tenia alguna duda respecto a alguna poción o algo así siempre le preguntaba a ella. Podría decirse que incluso habían terminado por llevarse bien.

Hablando del rey de roma, en este momento esta entrando por la puerta:

-Te queda mejor el pelo suelto

-Gracias por la observación, pero... ¿Qué diablos haces en mi cuarto, de hecho en mi cuarto de baño a las siete y media de la mañana Malfoy?

-Pues veras... Me he dicho, vamos a visitar a nuestra gran amiga Sarah...

-¿Desde cuando me llamas Sarah?- le corta nuestra joven amiga.

-Desde que necesito tu ayuda...

-Ja! Draco Malfoy pidiendo ayuda a alguien, no me lo puedo creer!!!- el mal humor vespertino se le empezaba a notar mucho a Sarah.

-Vale, si, ríete todo lo que quieras de mi... pero.. ¿ven al baile conmigo?.

Había algo que no cuadraba en esa última frase, y Sarah se dio cuenta. El tío más buenorro y sexy de todo Slytherin, por no decir de todo Hogwarts le estaba pidiendo ir al baile que habían decidido celebrar en Navidad...

-¿Qué?

-Que vengas al baile conmigo

-Me gustaba más la otra forma, porque las cosas no se exigen, se piden Malfoy.

-¡Vale coño! Por favor, ven al baile conmigo.

-Así está mejor.. a ver, ¿que quieres a cambio, o más bien, que sacas tu de eso?.

-Pues, me libro del moscón de Parkinson, que desde que nos dijeron lo del baile no hace otra cosa que perseguirme, voy con una tía muy guapa al baile, y..... tu madre deja de odiarme tanto.

-Ah, así que era eso... Bueno, ¿por qué no? No pierdo nada. Hecho Malfoy. Voy contigo.

-Bien, entonces adiós.

-Adiós.

Finalmente Sarah decidió ir con el pelo suelto. Pobre Malfoy, cree que si va conmigo al baile mi madre dejará de odiarle... cuando en realidad le odiará aún más, jejeje .

&&&&&&&&

-Profesora Oconell

-Buenos días profesor Snape. ¿Cómo es que se digna a hablarme?

-Veo que se ha despertado de muy buen humor. Yo también. ¿Sabe? No me gustaría que una conversación fuera de tono...

-Basta ya Severus- Terció Dumbledore- Hay asuntos más importantes que creo que requieren vuestra atención.

-Albus, ¿Ha pasado algo?- A Valerie le había cambiado la expresión en apenas dos segundos.

-Si consideras algo que ayer por la tarde un grupo de Mortifagos se presentó en un centro comercial muggle abarrotado... entonces si, si que ha pasado algo.

-Albus, ¿por qué no nos avisaste?.- Esta vez era yo el que hablaba.

-Si, por supuesto Severus. Así le podía dar el gustazo a Voldemort de, además de pasárselo genial masacrando muggles, poder matar a dos de las personas, junto con Harry y conmigo, a las que más ganas tiene desde hace mucho tiempo. Una idea brillante Severus.

Maldito timbre de los cojones, justo cuando iba a contestar a Albus, va el hijo de puta y suena. ¡Si ni siquiera he podido desayunar!. Bueno, ahora tengo clase con unos pobres Gryffindors... No me gustaría estar en su pellejo. ¡Mierda, que son los de quinto, la hija de Valerie también está ahí!. Joder, menudo día me espera.

_Miércoles, 5 de Noviembre_

Espero que no moleste mucho al lector que volvamos a narrar la historia de nuevo desde el punto de vista desde un espectador, pero, al igual que antes, si no sería imposible describir detalladamente lo que ocurre a continuación.

Debían de ser más o menos las once de la noche. El profesor Snape había tenido guardia; gracias a dios no se había encontrado con ningún estudiante que correteaba a esas horas por los pasillos del colegio. Así que se había ido a la sala de profesores, a emborracharse, todo hay que decirlo.

Llevaba aproximadamente medio litro de Whisky entre pecho y espalda cuando alguien entró en la sala de profesores.

-¡Profesor Snape!. No sabía que estuviera aquí. Vaya, se me ha adelantado

No era otra que Valerie la que había entrado. La última frase la había dicho señalando con la cabeza la botella medio vacía (o medio llena depende de la persona) que Severus tenía encima de la mesa.

-No quiero molestarle, cojo unos deberes y me voy- Pero antes de que Valerie saliera por la puerta Severus había conjurado un vaso con dos hielos, le había puesto unos tres dedos de Whisky y lo había puesto al otro lado de la mesa. Valerie se quedo parada un momento. Miró interrogativamente a Severus y se sentó en otra silla y se bebió de un solo trago el vaso de Whisky.

Severus sirvió más Whisky a Val, pero ella apenas lo cató. Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante más de cinco minutos, pero no por que fuera una de esas situaciones tensas en las que ninguno de los dos sabe que decir. Para nada. Tan solo estaban en silencio por que no tenían nada que decirse, por lo menos nada que no se tuviera que sacar bruscamente.

Valerie estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de silencios. Hace tiempo, bastante tiempo, ella podía averiguar lo que significaban los silencios de Severus, y él también había conseguido descifrar los de Val. Pero de eso hacía ya mucho tiempo. Así que simplemente se mantuvieron callados, sin pensar en que podría significar ese silencio para el otro.

-Hace un par de días que me ronda por la cabeza una pregunta...- Valerie se sobresaltó, se temía lo peor.- ¿Cómo es el último verso de _Monotonía_?.. ¿Y en mañana se convierte cuando no parece ya un mañana?-.

-Si:... _lo que viene, cualquiera fácilmente lo adivina_

_es aquella pesadez del ayer,_

_y en mañana se convierte cuando no parece ya un mañana._

De nuevo otros cinco minutos sin decir nada, solo que esta vez Valerie se bebió dos vasos, bastante cargados, de Whisky mientras tanto.

-Al final volviste a Ítaca.

_**Nota de la Autora:** me temo que no os la podéis saltar, sino no os enteraríais del resto de la conversación. La frase anterior es una alusión a otro poema de Cavafis ( el mismo que él de monotonía) , que a su vez alude a un mito griego: la Odisea. En ella se relatan las aventuras de Ulíses, para conseguir volver a su hogar, Ítaca. Cavafis utiliza a Ítaca como una metafora, refiriendose al hogar; vamos, que la frase de Severus debería haber sido: Al final volviste a tu hogar, pero así queda mejor._

-Si, bueno. No estoy de acuerdo....- Ante la mirada interrogante de Severus, Valerie siguió.- ¿No has oído nunca que tu hogar está donde esté tu corazón?.

-Ya. Así que te lo dejaste por él camino, ¿no?.- Valerie tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que se refería al corazón.

-Pues sí la verdad... Me lo dejé entre las sabanas de tu cama.- Si contesta a esto también, me doy por vencida .

Después de un rato contesto:

-Que raro... porque yo solo encontré un calcetín.- Será cabron, ironiza hasta esto Pensó Valerie de bastante mala ostia.

De nuevo otro silencio.

-Y el tuyo; ¿donde te lo dejaste?.

-Mi corazón dices...Lejos, muy lejos... Perdido... entre las sabanas de una cama, junto al tuyo.

Valerie se quedó de piedra. Jamás en su vida se podría haber imaginado que Severus Snape le diría una frase semejante. De forma un poco disimulada le había dicho que aún la quería. No sabía que hacer, que decir, ni tan siquiera que pensar... Así que, ya que estaba, se dispuso a soltar la bomba:

-Sarah es hija tuya, Severus.- No se había percatado de que el aludido se estaba acercando hacía la puerta para irse.

-Me lo imaginaba.

-....¿Y?.... ¿No vas a decir nada más?

-¿Qué quieres que diga?. ¿Quieres que vaya corriendo a buscarla a su sala común y la abrace...? Sabes perfectamente que yo no soy así. Lo siento Valerie...Adiós

-Adiós.... Severus.- Antes de que nuestra querida profesora de DCAO pudiera terminar la frase Snape ya había salido por la puerta.

Valerie estaba muy sorprendida por la actuación de Severus. No le cabía en la cabeza, no conseguía asimilar, lo que acababa de pasar. De forma mecánica cogió la botella y se sirvió más Whisky. Media hora después de que Severus se hubiera ido, ella aún seguía ahí, solo que con una borrachera impresionante.

Mientras tanto Severus se había refugiado en su despacho, corrigiendo deberes.

Ya veis, esta vez se han cambiado las tornas: es Valerie la que se emborracha y Severus el que se atormenta, encerrado en sí mismo.

_**Sarah Oconnell: Y bien, ¿K tal?**_

* * *

Bien, ya estoy aquí de nuevo. Lo siento, no me pude resistir, pero es que yo siempre me he imaginado a Severus como un aristocrata, y por tanto con una educación digna de su rango, asi que metí un pelín de poesia... no me odieis muxo!.

En cuanto a lo de los Rewiews, es que tengo un problem, y aun no se muy bien como usar la página, asi que me veré obligada a contestaros por aquí.

Gracias a todos por escribirme, me alegra que os guste, jejeje y ya veis que teniais razon, Sarita es hija de Snape XD. Jejejeje

Lucía

* * *


	4. La Verdad

**Cuarta Parte:**

_La verdad Lunes, 24 de Noviembre_

-Señorita Oconell, si no se calla inmediatamente tendré que bajarle cinco puntos a Slytherin.

-Señorita Oconell, no pienso advertírselo ni una sola vez más. Si no se calla ahora mismo, tendré que quitarle cinco puntos a Slytherin.

-Se acabó, Señorita Oconell, cinco puntos menos para Slytherin.

-Pero profesor, ¡es injusto, toda la clase está hablando!

-¿Ve que algún Gryffindor hable señorita Oconell?- Toda la clase se había callado en cuanto Snape le quitó los cinco puntos a Slytherin. Era algo fuera de lo común. ¡Snape quitándole puntos a Slytherin, y luego poniendo a los Gryffindors como ejemplo!. Era lógico que toda la clase se hubiera callado.

-Profesor, no es justo que me quite a mi los puntos, todos los Slytherins estábamos hablando...-

-Si, pero a ninguno de ellos, el estar hablando, les ha puesto trabas a la hora de hacer la poción que les he pedido...

-¡Pero si la he estado haciendo...!

-Si a esto usted lo llama una poción señorita Oconell...- la corto Snape antes de acabara la frase.

-¡Pero si esta perfecta!

-No me vuelva a gritar señorita Oconell, otros cinco puntos menos por su insolencia...

-¡Es injusto!

-Señorita Oconell, le recomiendo que se calle si no quiere que su casa pierda diez puntos más...

-¡No pienso callarme profesor, es muy injusto. Mi poción esta perfecta, y además no era yo la única que estaba hablando!

-¡Diez puntos menos por su insolencia Oconell! Y si sigue tendré que castigarla, y por supuesto, hablar con su madre...

-¡Me importa una mierda si va a hablar con mi madre, con el director, como si habla con Papá Noel: NO HE HECHO NADA!- estaba vez Sarah se había puesto de pié para encarar al profesor de pociones

-Niñata insolente, si no se calla ahora mismo...

-¿Qué? Eh, ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Mandarme al despacho del director? ¡Sabe perfectamente que me dará la razón!

-¿Cómo se atreve a ser tan insolente Señorita Oconell? Recoja sus cosas y diríjase al despacho del Director inmediatamente. Y esta tarde preséntese en mi despacho a las seis en punto.-

Sarah recogió sus cosas, abrió la puerta, pero dudo un momento. Se dio la vuelta y dijo:

-He salido a mi padre profesor, yo no tengo la culpa.- Puso una sonrisa socarrona ante la cara de espanto de Snape y se fue dando un portazo.

Ahora, tres horas después, viendo lo que había hecho guiada por la cólera, se daba cuanta de lo insensata que había sido. El profesor Dumbledore, cuando Sarah le había contado todo lo que había pasado, bastante avergonzada, tan solo le había dicho: "Me ha decepcionado señorita Oconell. Nunca pensé que sucumbiera a las provocaciones de Severus tan fácilmente. Él tiene la culpa, por haberla provocado, pero, Sarah, debería haber sido capaz de controlarse."Ella le había contado que llevaba semanas soportando los insultos e injurias del profesor de pociones, y que simplemente ese día no había podido más. Lo siguiente que le dijo el director fue que debería marcharse, si no quería llegar tarde a su próxima clase.

En fin, ahora le tocaba enfrentarse de nuevo con el profesor de pociones, porque tenia un castigo con él. Llamó a la puerta:

-Pase- Sarah cogió aire, se armo de valor, y abrió la puerta. Se encontró un despacho alargado, con una mesa al fondo en la que estaba sentado el profesor de pociones, y con todas las paredes llenas de estanterías, que llegaban hasta el techo, todas ellas llenas de frasquitos cuyo contenido era bastante incierto, y libros de piel (tratados sobre pociones) que tenían toda la pinta de ser muy muy caros, y también muy viejos.- Ah, ya ha llegado señorita Oconell, pase y siéntese.

Sarah obedeció sin rechistar.

- Bien, tendrá que limpiar todos los calderos, por supuesto, sin magia. ¿Alguna duda?. ¿No?. Pues póngase a trabajar- Y acto seguido el profesor hizo aparecer un trapo, un cubo con agua, y una bayeta.

Sarah se levantó, cogió los utensilios que muy "amablemente" le había proporcionado el profesor y fue a enfrentarse con los calderos.

Tres horas después había terminado.

-Ya he terminado profesor, ¿puedo irme ya?

-Si, pero... señorita Oconell...., hace ya más de media hora que todos los alumnos han cenado..... Si quiere la puedo acompañar a las cocinas a que coja algo de comer...

Sarah se quedo, literalmente, a cuadros. ¿Estaba intentando ser amable con ella o se lo parecía?

-Ehm.... si.., gracias.

-Sígame.

Todo hay que decirlo, no se sabe muy bien cual de los dos esta más nervioso. Severus estaba intentando pensar en algo para poder iniciar una conversación, y Sarah estaba empezando a pensar que su madre tenia razón, que Severus no era un mal tipo después de todo.

-Ehm.. señorita Oconell....¿puedo llamarle Sarah?

-Si, por supuesto profesor.

-Yo.... quería disculparme por mi comportamiento de las ultimas clases.-

Ahora Sarah si que estaba alucinando. ¡Severus Snape le estaba pidiendo disculpas!. Más aún, ¡se las estaba pidiendo a ella!

-No se preocupe profesor. Además, tendría que ser yo quien le pidiera disculpas a usted. Esta mañana... yo..., es que, no estaba de muy buen humor, y no pude soportar que usted minusvalorara mi trabajo.-

-Disculpas aceptadas. Pero, comprenda que nunca me he encontrado con un alumno que sepa tanto de pociones como usted Sarah, y, la verdad, no se muy bien como tratarla en clase. Ah, aquí es.

Tras decir esto, Snape se puso ha hacerle cosquillas a una pera de un cuadro que había justo delante de ellos. Sarah se planteó seriamente si el profesor no se habría tomado algo... Pero, para sorpresa de Sarah, el cuadro resultó ser en efecto la entrada a las cocinas.

Cuando entró, seguida del profesor, unos siete elfos se le avalanzaron y empezaron a traerle comida, que después metieron muy cuidadosamente en una cesta, junto con una cerveza de mantequilla.

Sarah salió de las cocinas, además de muy muy extrañada, con comida como para alimentar a Crabbe y Goyle durante.. vale, solo un día, pero eso, aún así era mucha comida.

-Creo que no debería ir ahora con eso a su sala común...- comentó Severus.

-Si, tiene razón-

-Debería ir al despacho de su madre, dígale que yo la he acompañado a las cocinas- Al despacho de mi madre! Con lo cabreada que está por el castigo de los cojones... si, como para plantarme allí y decirle: "Hola mamá, vengo a cenar a tu despacho a las diez y media de la noche porque Snape me ha tenido limpiando calderos hasta hace media hora, pero, se le ha cruzado un cable, se ha puesto amable y me ha llevado a las cocinas para que comiera algo...". Me mata.) Por supuesto, la cara de Sarah reflejaba todo lo que estaba pensando, y al profesor de pociones no se le escapó.

-O, si lo prefiere, puede cenar en mi despacho- La oferta de Severus había sonado a: si es cuestión de vida o muerte tal vez podrías comerte todo eso en mi despacho , pero rápido, en silencio, y sin manchar absolutamente nada; pero aún así, Sarah lo prefirió a tener que irse a cenar al despacho de su madre que, se pondría como una ira marxista.

-Gracias profesor.-

A sí que, empezaron a andar hacia el despacho de Severus, ambos en silencio. Sarah estaba tratando de asimilar lo sucedido en los últimos quince minutos, y , Severus, se estaba planteando como decirle a Sarah que lo sabía TODO.

Ensimismados cada uno con lo suyo llegaron al despacho de Snape. Mecánicamente, este, abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Sarah todavía planteándose como soltar la bomba:

_" Mira, Sarah, tu madre, estando borracha, me contó la verdad. Se que soy tu padre. No se lo que esperaras de mi, ni se muy bien que esperar yo de ti...No, suena demasiado bestia."_

_"Sarah, yo soy tu padre... si, y que la fuerza te acompañe."_

_"Veras, Sarah, cuando dos personas hacen el amor, a veces.... si, venga. ¡Que es una Slytherin! Y, además, tiene quince años. Sí todavía es virgen, habría que ponerle un monumento."_

-Ehm... profesor...¿dónde pongo esto?- La pobre Sarah, ya se estaba planteando que tendría que comer en el suelo...

-Espera un momento- Severus, recien salido, o más bien, sacado, de su ensimismamiento se dio cuenta de que la mesa estaba hasta el culo de papeles. Quitó unos cuantos y los guardó en un cajón para que Sarah pudiera comer.- Aquí.

-Gracias.- ¿ Cuantas veces he dicho ya gracias?. Joder, si no me hubiera castigado, no estaríamos en ésta situación. No tengo porque agradecerle nada. Aunque...si, es verdad, se esta portando muy bien conmigo, tengo que reconocerlo...

Los cinco minutos siguientes fueron un suplicio para los dos. El aire se podía cortar de lo tenso que estaba, entre ambos. Sarah trataba de comer lo más rápido que podía para salir de esa situación lo antes posible...

-No hace falta que se atragante Sarah. Preferiría no tener que llevarla a la enfermería, así que deje de engullir y mastique la comida antes de tragársela, por favor.- Dijo Severus sin siquiera dejar de corregir el trabajo de un alumno de sexto.

Sarah se sonrojó bastante. Severus se había dado cuenta de que quería largarse de allí a toda costa, pero, para no quedar tan mal, comenzó a comer a un ritmo más normal.

-... Sarah...- comenzó Severus.

Ay Dios... pensó Sarah; se temía lo peor.

-... vale,... ¿como explicarlo?.. mejor por la corta- parecía más que estaba hablando para sí mismo que para Sarah- no se si te lo habrá dicho tu madre... aunque por tu comentario de esta mañana me parece que sí...- A medida que Severus hablaba, la cara de Sarah, que ya sabía por donde iba, fue pasando por todas las emociones habidas y por haber hasta terminar en una mueca de horror, Si no se atragantó fue de milagro.- vale, si, me parece que sí te lo ha contado. Mira, sinceramente no se lo que esperas de mi, ni yo sé muy bien que tengo que esperar de ti...

-Escucha...en ningún momento de mi vida me planteé el tener hijos, y ahora descubro que soy padre de una adolescente de quince años... no se como asimilarlo... ¿ no se si me entiendes?

-Si, perfectamente- incluso a Sarah le sorprendió lo frío de su voz. Se levantó de la silla y acto seguido salió corriendo del despacho hacia su habitación.

Ya era la segunda vez que una Oconell salía corriendo de su despacho dejándolo pasmado en lo que iba de curso. Severus ya no sabía que pensar... tal vez fuera cosa de familia... pero, esta vez él tenia toda la culpa, y era consciente de ello.... No quería decirle eso a Sarah... bueno, si pero no. No quería darle a entender que no quería saber nada de ella... pero era lo que había hecho, sin querer... Ya hablaría al día siguiente con ella....

&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto, una niña de quince años lloraba desconsolada y descontroladamente en su cama.

Sabía perfectamente como era Severus Snape. Le tenía desde hacía cinco años como profesor de pociones y jefe de su casa, pero jamás pensó que se atrevería a decirle las cosas tan claramente.

Tenía gracia... ella le había pedido al sombrero seleccionador que le pusiera en Slytherin, porque quería que su padre, si algún día se enteraba de que lo era, se sintiera orgulloso de ella... y, por que quería estar más cerca de él... Y él, hacia apenas si media hora, le había dejado bien claro que no quería saber nada de ella.....

No comprendía como, en ningún momento de su vida, su madre pudo haberse enamorado de semejante monstruo... ni mucho menos como podía seguir estándolo...

Martes, 25 de Noviembre.

-Señorita Oconell, quédese al final de la clase. Necesito hablar con usted.

Sarah lo había pasado fatal durante esa clase de Pociones... estaba tensa, y, muy susceptible. A punto estuvo de gritarle un par de veces a Colin Creevey que se callara de una vez, porque no la dejaba concentrase. Pero, gracias a Dios, en la primera media hora de clase, Snape no le había dicho absolutamente nada. Ya pensaba que se libraría de hablar con el profesor, cuando, mientras pasaba por su lado hizo ese comentario....

Sarah se puso todavía mas tensa. Sabía, que, como el profesor se reafirmase con respecto a su teoría de "para mi tu no eres nada mío", no lo podría soportar y se echaría a llorar allí mismo, y eso, para la reputación de un Slytherin, era algo parecido al suicidio en la edad media; se veía igual de mal, si no peor.

Y, así, pasó la última media hora de clase, y sonó el timbre. Los martes tenían clase de pociones a última hora, así que no podía argumentar que se tenía que ir, que llegaba tarde a clase para escaquearse...

-¿Qué quería profesor?

-¿Usted que cree señorita Oconell?

-No lo sé profesor, sino no se lo estaría preguntando...

-Deja de hacer el imbecil Sarah.- hasta a Severus le asustó el tono que había empleado, pero se estaba empezando a exasperar.- Ayer no me dejaste acabar, por que saliste corriendo. Así que, termino hoy... te guste o no.- Sarah estaba aterrorizada, y Severus se dio cuenta, así que suavizó un poco el tono.- Veras, Sarah, no pretendía decirte lo que te dije ayer, valga la redundancia, pero es que no sabía como explicarte... yo... simplemente, te quería decir que... solo quería que comprendieras que, joder, no se muy bien que hacer, esta situación lo demuestra... En ningún momento fue mi intención darte a entender que no quería saber nada de ti Sarah... Al contrario....Ni yo mismo se lo que estoy diciendo ya...

La cara de Sarah era un cuadro. ¿Le estaba diciendo que ayer no pretendía mandarla a la mierda, sino que le comprendiera, que no tenia ni puta idea de cómo enfrentarse con ella? Parece ser que sí...

-Mira, Sarah, yo... nunca me he llevado muy bien con los niños, y peor todavía con los adolescentes, solo quiero que... joder, ya estamos otra vez...mira, Sarah, solo quiero decirte que me perdones por como te he tratado, y de antemano, por los errores que pueda cometer en un futuro que, seguro, serán muchos. Lo que quiero decirte es, que, me gustaría conocer mejor a mi hija, pero, que me disculpe por todo lo que he hecho.

Sarah no pudo controlarse y se tiro a los brazos de su padre.

Cuando Severus vio que Sarah le estaba abrazando no pudo reprimirse y la abrazó el también. En estas estaban cuando Severus se dio cuenta de que Sarah estaba llorando, porque le estaba mojando la túnica, y, porque le empezaba a abrazar con más fuerza.

-Sarah...¿ Qué pasa?

-Que..., me he emocionado.. je,je.- contesto mientras se secaba las lagrimas con la manga del jersey.

Y esta vez fue Severus el que abrazó a su hija.

Sarah le sonrió, se volvió a secar las lagrimas, esta vez con un pañuelo que le tendía Severus, y empezó a reírse como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo. El profesor de pociones la miro extrañado, y antes que pudiera decir nada Sarah le dijo:

-¿No crees que tiene gracia?... dos slytherins emocionados... uno de ellos, llorando... – Y siguió desternillándose como antes, solo que, en esta ocasión su padre se le unió.

Si, habeis leído bien, Severus Snape y Sarah Oconell ( ¿o deberíamos poner ya Snape?) riendose ambos, en la clase del primero.

Sarah no se lo podía creer, y creo que el lector tampoco, ¿Severus Snape riéndose? Eso no entra en el concepto que se suele tener de Severus Snape, pero, de hecho, y como nuestra pequeña Sarah pudo comprobar, la risa del profesor de pociones era muy contagiosa.

Pero, Sarah no era la única extrañada. El propio Severus también lo estaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se reía así. De hecho, hacía quince años que no se reía sinceramente. Desde que Valerie se había esfumado, por que es la palabra mas adecuada, no se había reído como Dios manda. Ella era la única que conseguía hacerle reír de verdad. ¿Quién sabe, tal vez también sea cosa de familia, como lo de salir corriendo?

_**Gracias por los RR!!!!**_

Siento haber tardado tanto, pero estoy con exámenes y tal, y no he tenido tiempo suficiente para actualizar. Lo siento mucho!.


End file.
